


MNF - Xmas pay rise chapter 7

by Deltario



Series: Xmas meet and fuck [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Cheating, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cuckolding, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, MILFs, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario
Summary: Naruto is the main character of my Xmas series.
Relationships: Christmas Elves/Santa Claus/Mrs. Claus/Original Character(s), Santa Claus/Mrs. Claus
Series: Xmas meet and fuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045362
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Xmas series

**After the events of MNF -Xmas payrise chapter 6 , I am introducing a brand new story that ties in all the others . tis will have secular themes so sit back and relax and enjoy ..**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 OF MNF - XMAS PAYRISE - THE RUMBLE**

"look I know that you are the horny motherfucking bastard who has been plowing my whore and bitch of a wife and now you are going to pay for it. " Santa Claus said as he looked at Naruto and not sparky as Naruto has been the one who has been fucking Santa wife behind his back. Before could even fuck her Naruto cocked blocked him and he started to black mail his wife for sex. Somehow sparky found put and told Santa.

" okay I guess sparky told you huh ? Anyways you haven't been the most faithful husband Mr. I want to fuck female dogs and employees Mr. Man whore ?!! So why don't you shut the fuck up you hypocritical bastard!!! All you do is ignore your wife sexual and expect her to be a perfect wife ? I'm sorry but your is a slut of a women man you married she is literally the very essence of lust. Her body craves sex." Naruto said .

" yeah well at least I didn't make any of my girls participate in a fucking three way !!! " e responded and Naruto looked at him annoyed.

" do you know how you sound right now , A wannabe pimp who wants to have multiple women. You do realize this is the reason why she is cheating on you right ? " Naruto asked with a dead panned expression .

" by the way your acting like I would force a women to have sex with me New flash dip shot that is rape and I don't need to rape a women in order to have sex with them" Naruto finished with a scowl.

"Wow you really are a smart ass." he said 

"Anyway I need to tell you that I have been thinking about a punishment for you and I have it. You... " he said but was interrupted.

" wait I know what I did was wrong but your wife like I said is a massive whore man and that's your fault for not having sex with her. You do not need to banish me to the frozen wasteland !!! " Naruto said panicked.

"No I wasn't even thought of that. I was just gonna dock your pay " Santa said 

"Oh Santa I need to tell you something !!! " Sparky said .

" what is it Sparky ? " Santa asked .

"Well I found out that this guy Naruto whored out your wife on Christmas and to an entire friends he had at his high school and other things he has done with the missus " sparky said with a smug look.

" is that true ?!?? " Santa asked /demanded as he looked at Naruto .

"I know all of what they have been doing I have proof Sparky ? Or are you a snitch !! " Naruto yelled.

"he has a point " Santa said as Sparky smirked. 

" oh you have little faith Santa , I have it on this thumb drive " Sparky said as he plugged it into a laptop and a few moments later he seen everything. From all the Mrs Claus fucking Naruto to him whoring her out and all the gang bangs and everything and even she us saying that he is smaller then employee.

He shakes his fist angrily - 

" that's it !! You are banished to the Frozen wasteland !!! Santa eyes were red.

A few weeks later...

" um Santa we have a problem um Naruto was here for awhile and he has with his clones lessen the work load and he actually did a great job. Even better then Sparky because we are behind ma!ing presents and if we don't get Naruto back then we won't be ready for Christmas ." an elf said.

" what the hell how the fuck did this happen " Santa asked.

"Well Naruto had been a mother fucker but he had his clones that helped him as well as the fact that he has kept us ahead of schedule but not that he is gone well we are behind " he said.

" Dam it.I need the bastard back huh ? Unfortunately we haven't heard from him when I banished Naruto to the Frozen wasteland and we don't have anyone to spare because everyone is working."

" I have an idea sir, if you don't mind.You see it's your wife sir , she doesn't do anything maybe you could send her out and look for him." He said.

" that's a great idea send that old sow at looking for him at once " Santa said.


	2. Continue

3 hours later...

A few miles away from the elf village...

Mrs. Claus was seen in the snow and she had only had her black high heels boots and had a red hat and glasses as a red a red jacket that had white colors in it. Her giant ass and her legs as well as her huge tits.

She then had to stiff to her hold on the ground as she is holding her ground as snow is falling.

" I can't believe that old bastard is having me looking for Naruto Although it is a stupid idea not having anything on but nothing but a coat.But I thought that little bastard was in the shed next to the factory It always turns when he is dressed like this.Oh god I'm lost " she's said as a huge roar she sees a huge monster she is frighten and She says what the fuck is that.

" pretty lady , huge tits , nice ass , and legs as well as nails. " he said 

* * *

The monster was chasing Mrs. Claus as he does he over time catches her by grabbing a arm that has a golden wristwatch on and e wa!s following that big fat ass and fits.

Now..

The monster yeti then heard a voice ...

" thank you for this however if Sparky beliefs he will fuck bits then you have another thing coming " A voice said .

The yeti and the women at the the man who had smiley boo death hair .

" Naruto " the both said as he quickly got rod of the Yeti machine .

Naruto came back and he destroyed it with the elf dead he turned to the hot milf and he pulled out his huge cock.


	3. Lenon

Naruto then was on the ground and it was snowing so and his huge cock was in between her breasts as he went up and down as he does she looks on in shock.

" Damn your huge tits are soft as fuck !!! " Naruto said as he kept going up and down in her breast as her mouth was open in shock. 

" Good lord this cock is so big I can barely get my breasts around this monster of a dick." She said as Naruto as her blue eyes looked at Naruto 

" dam your breasts are to good I must fuck those Hooters harder !!! " Naruto said as he went faster 

Naruto then went even faster he does Naruto could see her hands clench and she screamed out " slow the hell down you are gonna break my sternum with your huge cock

" fuck I'm gonna go faster !! " Naruto said feeling good as he went even faster as Naruto cock ad his veins on it pulsing and she ten looked annoyed .

" okay try this you overgrown bastard !!! " she yelled

as she clenched her eyes and teeth in pleasure And ten Naruto had a crazies look in his eyes. 

Blowjob - 

" suck my cock bitch !!! " Naruto ordered her to. She respond by " look you prick that big ass dick isn't going to fit in my mouth !! " she yelled.

" oh I bet you talk to much that is why you don't fuck your husband eh ? " Naruto said.

" and its going down your throat not mouth you stupid cow now who said you could talk you bitch !!! " Naruto yelled as Naruto a jammed his cock down her throat as he grows in pleasure and She screamed " I can't breath " she said as Naruto said " no mercy " he responded as he kept going face fucking her and he sees her red lips stretch as well as her throat to as she accommodate for nature huge cock in her mouth.


	4. Part 2 lemon

Naruto went even faster as Mrs. Claus thought she could take Naruto cock but realized she couldn't take it as Naruto continued to face fuck her.

Naruto then continued to fuck her boobs and he went up and down inside her breasts and his head of his cock was showing as he went harder in her breasts. And then he switched it to her mouth as her breasts went up and down and her earrings which are blue kept giggling and going up and down as he faced fucked her again. 

As Naruto looked at her huge tits he smiled and then looked at her hard nipples as he grabbed her huge breasts and find led them as she moans and then he grit his teeth in pleasure as he enjoys her breasts.

" now take my seed bitch !!! " Naruto yelled as he emptied his load in her mouth.

" _My poor stomach ,you know I'm usually down for a good time but you could atleast by me dinner first." she thought_

* * *

Later on as cum dripped on her breasts 

Naruto huge cock was about to enter her ass...

" by the north star that huge cock might tear me in half... But it might be fun to ride that cock of yours " she said. " omg this is the biggest dick I have ever had !!! " she yelled as Naruto fucked her ass going in and out of her ass on the white snow and she was having an orgasm face.

" take my cock.!!! " Naruto yelled as Mrs. Claus eyes widened with surprise and he went slow at first and then over time he went even faster as she had her head bob up and down as she felt his huge cock inside her.

She screamed out in pleasure." My pussy is stretched to the limit , I can feel your cock in my belly " Mrs.Claus said as Naruto yelled in pleasure... " I must go deeper " Naruto said .

As Naruto went on and on she had her mouth open in shock ....

" its to much I can't take that much dick.!! " she yelled 

" I'm almost there " Naruto yelled as Naruto went even harder and he then cummed in her pussy as he tucked her with her ass up and his cum dripped on the snow .


	5. Part 3 lemon

After Naruto came hard inside her pussy.

Later...

" now it's time for me to breed you " Naruto said with lust.

" _That was actually kind of fun... But maybe its time for me to go !!!" Mrs. Claus thought._

* * *

Now - happy ending or Extreme ? 

_" I can take it beside I'm pretty sure he can't have that much left inside him the horny bastard." She thought._

* * *

Months later... Icy caves ...

We see Mrs.Claus with a huge belly and her face is flushed and she is on her back and Naruto puts his cock inside her again as she thinks about dick dick dick and ....

" oh cum for me cow !! " Naruto yelled as it he went faster in her asshole.She is enjoying it as her breasts go up and down and as she was smiling with a blush on her face and he was smirking as he was going in and out of her asshole.

" cum cum cum !!! " Mrs. Claus said as Naruto went even faster as her face was still red and she was smiling with her mouth open as she was her belly was getting bigger and Naruto came inside her.

* * *

After the fucking ...

" ah Sparky aren't you happy , I thought I told you if you returned to my sight I would kill you on the count that you told Santa I was fucking his wife." Naruto said.

" I know but hear me out I was the one who was suppose to fuck this big titted bitch and by the looks of it she has even larger breasts and a nice ass as well as ... " Sparky said.

"Look unless you have something to say get away or I will kill you for making me get banished " Naruto threatened him.

" wait Santa wants you back we are behind and he needs your help " Sparky said.

" oh okay however ... " Naruto stabbed him in the stomach.

" why ? " Sparky said started and afraid of dying.

" please like I would let you live. There is consequences to what you do man and you have to die " Naruto said .

" oh and that women Mrs. Claus is my women now " he said as he and Mrs.Claus watch sparky die and he left him there as they both leave and they continue to fuck.


	6. The finish -the alternative ending

" damn women you kicked me in the balls you big ass bitch !!! " Naruto yelled as he hold his balls in pain as she looked at Naruto annoyed and she looked annoyed....

" what the fuck are you doing ? " she asked annoyed.

"Again you kicked me in balls bitch!! what does it look like it you stupid cow !! " Naruto yelled.

"Well you were fucking me to hard and you were not stopping and so what do you want me to do ? " Mrs. Claus said.

"Well I knew I had a plan you see I tricked and manipulated the elves to do my bidding and have sparky to tell him the truth so I can have you to myself." Naruto said .

"But I am married he would know anyway if I was missing " Mrs. Claus said .

"oh look your husband doesn't care about you and you must know that. If he did he wouldn't cheat on you or treat you like a whore and push you away also he treated you like that shit. " Naruto said.

"Also I have proof of that as well as the fact that he has cut the wages of the elves and that is why I had to send the video online so everybody would see that " Naruto said as well.

" as long as I get a cut of the profits and then lets continue the Christmas profits. " she said.


End file.
